Butch's Proposal
by Iluv2write987
Summary: Butch and Kaoru/Buttercup had been secretly dating for the past seven years, what happens when butch decides to take the next step... (Copyright! A.M.S Story plot)


**I do NOT own any characters in this story, Just the basic story line.**

Butch and Kaoru/Buttercup have been secretly dating for the past six years, they had met over a year before that, the only problem is it was a doomed love.

She was a hero, she and two other girls from her school, had been hit with white Z-rays, when they were around about thirteen-fourteen, giving them amazing super powers and, to her horror, the costume that came with the powers involved a skirt. She wasn't a big fan of skirts, she preferred pants or shorts, and she was the tomboy of the group.

The other two, Miyako/Bubbles and Momoko/Blossom, had a different point of view of the costumes. Miyako, being the fashion Guru that she is, adored them, she said 'It's the cutest outfit I've ever seen!' but then again, she says that about every outfit she see's. Momoko loved it too, but for a slightly different reason, she said it was cool, but she loved it because it was a _super hero_ outfit.

He on the other hand was a villain. And, along with his brothers Brick and Boomer, pulled pranks on the city's people or stole from stores or banks. You know the basic villain stuff. Sometimes they just fought for the fun of it. They were created in a slightly different way.

When the girls were hit by the Z-rays, they didn't realize that they weren't the only ones that were hit. In the city's zoo and un-lucky monkey was hit by the alternative. The dark Z-rays, which gave off a dark aura to only those who had the power of Chemical Z. This monkey now goes by the name of Mojo Jojo, and he tries, but never prevails, to concur the city and eventually the world. And in one of these attempts he created the RRBZ to be his 'sons' and help him to take over and beat the PPGZ. But, however, his plan did not go as well as he hoped and the boys took off, and caused there own trouble without him.

The PPGZ would always come and sort them out, beating them every time they fought one another.

Seven years had passed since they met the Rowdy ruff boys, the boys were all around about 19 and the girls were just about to turn 18 and everyone thought that they hated each other, and they did, Bubbles hated Boomer and Blossom hated Brick. But ever since they met Buttercup and Butch had had massive crushes on each other, and about a year after they met they confessed their love for one another. Ever since then they had been secretly dating behind her friends and his brothers backs.

It was just after lunch time in the city of new towns vile. And the RRBZ had actually won against the PPGZ! But this was different, Butch had planned this, so to speak, he told his brothers that at any cost, Do NOT loose. The girls were tied up on top of a small stage in the park, with the boys standing around them and people watching in horror, not wanting to lose their hero's. Butch and Buttercup looked at each other and smiled slightly; Butch winked at her and walked over to a microphone at the end of the stage.

"Let Buttercup loose." He said into it, his brothers gave him a confused look, as did the girls.

"What? Why Butch?" Boomer asked,

"Just do it!" Butch yelled at him, Boomer did as he was told and untied her. Buttercup stood up and turned to face Butch, he held out his hand to her. Buttercup walked slowly towards Butch and took his hand in her own,

_What are you doing? _She mouthed while smiling,

_Trust me, _He mouthed to her. He then spoke into the microphone,

"Buttercup we met seven years ago. We were destined to hate each other, just like my brothers and the girls were. But when we met we both felt something different to hate, and one year later we confessed our feelings." they looked into each other's eyes as he spoke.

"After that there was a lot of sneaking around, trying not to get caught by these guys." He said gesturing to the others on the small stage. "And about eighteen months later we were both trying to change each other," He chuckled slightly.

"You were trying to make me good, and I was trying to make you evil. But in the end we both found that we don't need to change, because just being together made us happy. It didn't matter what we were like, the only thing that mattered was that we had each other." Butch said smiling; he had earned an 'Awwwwww' from the crowd at that one, but the other PPGZ and RRBZ were starting to get really freaked out.

"Then about three years ago, we both realized that what we felt, was love." Butch looked over at them; they were all staring at them with their mouths hung open,

"We both decided not to tell any-one, because we were afraid they would try to split us up. But a few months ago I realized something, we shouldn't have to hide anything, because I love you with all my heart and nothing could ever change that, nobody could ever separate us. So I thought 'what's the best way to say that', to the one person you love, more than anything else?'" Buttercup was on the verge of tears.

"So..." He said, getting down on one knee and pulling a small velvet box out of his jacket pocket, She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands, which was followed by another gasp from the crowd and the other PPGZ and RRBZ members.

"Buttercup," Then he whispered '_Kaoru' _as that was her real name,"Will you marry me?" He opened the box, reviling a ring with two small emeralds on each side of a diamond. Buttercup Smiled, she really was crying now. She gave a slight nod and said,

"Yes!" He smiled at her, "Yes, I will marry you!" Butch placed the ring on her finger; he hugged her.

"I love you!" Butch said.

"I love you too Butch!" She said and pulled him into a kiss.

The crowd cheered with happiness while the other four just stood there, totally gob-smacked, as Butch kissed his new fiancé.

_The End._


End file.
